Subtle Hints
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: “You better hope you’re not undressing her with those big, brown, billionaire playboy eyes of yours,” Victor warned him.


**Subtle Hints**

**

* * *

  
**

He was trying not to stare at her for too long, but given the questioning looks he was getting from his teammates from his side, he was failing miserably.

Ever since she had laid all her pieces on the chessboard, and "taken the Queen," as he put it, he had a new admiration for her. That's how he justified the way his eyes would always linger on her for a few casual moments longer than necessary.

She had saved both him, and his life. She knew the darkness he had lived in, and instead of trying to preach to him, to give him words about how he was _"better than that,"_ and needed, she literally kicked his ass until the hero couldn't be suppressed any longer.

He was impressed.

He doesn't quite understand how he underestimated her all this time. She was the only one who knew who he was before he had even revealed himself. Without any needed words, or looks, she understood the whole package, who Oliver Queen was, and who the Green Arrow had to be. But he feels like himself once more because of her—he can breathe again. She was more than Watchtower now—she was hope.

The Watchtower for his team, she had always been there for every one of them. She didn't think any less of Dinah, even though their first encounter had been less than friendly. She didn't feel threatened by Victor's advantages with technology. She never tried to avoid AC for his differences; instead, she made it a point to understand him.

And despite Bart's constant, annoying flirting, she never rejected him with cruel words.

He can't look at her and not feel his lips tugging into a smile in her presence.

"Dude, this was _your_ meeting," He hears Victor whisper. "Tell me you didn't call us all here just so you can gaze at her."

The meeting had just ended actually. Dr. Hamilton had examined each and every member (excluding their Watchtower). Oliver had needed to know where his team stood, because their next mission was going to test them in all aspects, and he couldn't have anyone unprepared or nursing an injury.

After their exams they had gone over the information Chloe had downloaded. So, naturally, they were not called there just so he could glimpse at Chloe. That was just a ridiculous notion the team couldn't get out of their heads.

Dinah snorted, "Are you kidding? Ever since his return, he's been undressing her with his eyes every time they're in the same room."

Oliver cast a glare in Dinah's direction, "I do _not_ undress her with my eyes."

Chloe laughed at something Bart did, catching everyone's attention for a moment as the fastest man alive only wiggled his eyebrows as she shook her head and asked him to stop sitting on her desk while she was trying to work.

"You better hope you're not undressing her with those big, brown, billionaire playboy eyes of yours," Victor warned him.

Oliver fought the urge to scowl—no one told him whom he could and could not pursue… Not that he was trying to pursue Chloe Sullivan. She was a beautiful girl. The only blond he could think of off hand that had brains and beauty—The only person who could match him in wit, and strategies. Any man would be lucky to court her, that man just wasn't Oliver Queen.

"Yeah," AC agreed. "I mean, you'll not only have to deal with Bart _and_ Clark, you're looking at colliding with Lois Lane—who need I remind you, happens to be your ex, _and_ her cousin."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "For the last time, I'm not interested in Watchtower like _that_." He collected the scattered papers and started to organize them into one neat pile.

"Really?" Dr. Emil Hamilton pursed his lips as he collected his information from the tests and clean bills of health he had gone over with the team tonight.

Oliver let out a groan, "Not you too… "

Dr. Hamilton smirked, "I'm not saying _anything_. You can't help it if you're not attracted to your soulmate."

_For someone who wasn't "saying anything" that was sure one hell of a loaded statement…_

"Doctor—"

Dr. Emil grabbed his briefcase, "I told her she couldn't bring you back when you obviously didn't want to be found." He grinned and shook his head, "You really found someone who is a match for your confidence."

Oliver felt his eyebrows pull back, his eyes wide as if he had a revelation.

"But, like you said, you're not attracted to her," Said the doctor with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked past Oliver and headed for the elevator.

The corner of Oliver's mouth twitched as he watched the doctor leave, "Why do I feel like that was a psychological evaluation as well as a physical one?"

"Reverse psychology," Victor corrects him, as he glances at him up and down. "Not that you need it. You already _know_ where this is going."

Dinah shakes her head, "Relationships among teammates," she sighs. "This never works out."

AC follows her out, trying to rebuttal some form of argument, even though just a few minutes ago he was listing reasons why Oliver shouldn't try a relationship with Chloe outside of friends and teammates.

Before he knows it, he's standing alone with her in the tower, without realizing where and when the rest of his teammates had gone off. She smiles up at him as she swings the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "I'll come by again tomorrow to pull the rest of the files you need before leaving."

Oliver finds himself nodding, but does a quick glance around before asking: "Where's Bart?"

A blond eyebrow quirks above one of her green eyes, "You didn't hear Victor drag him off?"

A muscle in his jaw flexes as he unsuccessfully fights the urge to grin, "Guess not."

"Over all his protesting?" She shrugs her shoulders as a silent '_oh well_, "Did you need me for anything else?"

She's staring up at him with enormous, luminescent green eyes while he replays every conversation said about her tonight. But while he rehears the end of the last sentence in his head, he realizes he's still staring at the only person who understands him. And when it's just the two of them, he can't fight his growing attraction. His affection for her only intensifies.

"Wanna' go get a cup of coffee?" It's 11:30 p.m., but words escape his lips before he can stop himself, leaving him feeling a little embarrassed like thirteen-year-old boy asking a girl out for the first time.

Her eyes sparkle, and he's pretty sure he can see a hint of mischief in them as she returns his grin while she laces her arm in his.

They're playing a fresh game now, and he's played the opening, letting his pawn advance first on the chessboard. The next move is hers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by DC comics.


End file.
